


what do you mean you're not already together?

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: the outsider's pov, navy seal!buck au that got out of hand [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (the diaz family thought buddie was canon), Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Shannon and Buck are bffs, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, change my mind, did I create non-existent cousins for eddie just because? yes. yes I did, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “We, uh…we have some news. We’re together.” Buck finally says.Isabel frowns, tilting her head at the two of them.“Well, of course you are.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the outsider's pov, navy seal!buck au that got out of hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198721
Comments: 30
Kudos: 391
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	what do you mean you're not already together?

**Author's Note:**

> this is from Isabel's POV because I adore her (and she adores Buck, you can't change my mind). it's the Thanksgiving story mentioned in the last fic because a couple of you asked for it

Isabel opens the door on the second knock, smile wider than life as she sees the four people standing on her doorstep. Buck is at the front of the group, Eddie, Shannon and Christopher crowded onto the porch behind him, and he greets her with a bright grin as he holds up a Tupperware box.

“I tried out your recipe for almond cake. It’s delicious, if I do say so myself.” he chuckles, taking her offer to step inside and bending to kiss her cheek.

She laughs, reaching up to pinch at his cheeks. “Ah, mijo, I’ve missed your baking!”

He looks guilty for a split-second, shuffling a feet much like a child in trouble. “Sorry, Isabel, duty called.”

Isabel tuts, shaking her head and that same maternal feeling she gets around her family swelling in her chest. She ruffles his curls with a gentle smile. “That’s alright, querido, we’re just glad you’re back.” She casts her eyes over his shoulder, noticing the soft smile on Eddie’s face as he steps closer and pats Buck’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we are.” Eddie confirms. Isabel watches as her grandson turns back towards Shannon, the two of them sharing a look before Shannon attempts to hide a smirk and ushers their son into the kitchen, taking the cake from Buck’s hand.

“C’mon, let’s go get everyone drinks.” Shannon tells Christopher, and like that they’re gone.

Isabel looks back at Buck and Eddie, eyebrows raised suspiciously. Eddie is chewing on his lip and she itches to swat at his cheek to stop the awful habit. He’s always been a worrier.

What he’s worried about right now, though, she has no idea.

“Edmundo?” she asks cautiously, noticing how Eddie’s grip on Buck’s shoulder tightens briefly. “Is everything okay?”

It’s Buck that answers, nodding and sending her a nervous smile. He glances back at Eddie, the two of them seemingly sharing a whole conversation in one look, before reaching his hand up to cover Eddie’s on his shoulder. “We, uh…we have some news.”

Isabel gasps. Her heart swoops and she starts to clap her hands together, overcome with excitement. There’s only one thing they could possibly need to tell her.

They’re getting married!

She’s never been happier for her grandson. Ever since Buck entered into his life, he’s been so much more relaxed and content. It’s been almost two years now since they started dating and she would be lying if she said she hasn’t been waiting for this moment.

“We’re together.” Buck finally says, Eddie still focusing his attention on his lip.

Isabel’s racing thoughts come to an abrupt halt. She frowns, tilting her head at the two of them.

“Well, of course you are.”

“Wait what?”

Eddie’s hand drops from Buck’s shoulder. A furrow between his brows emerges. “What do you mean ‘of course you are’?”

Isabel gestures between them. “Of course you’re together. Everyone already knows.”

Buck’s face is scrunched up in adorable confusion, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Eddie looks completely baffled.

“How can everyone know? We only started dating a few weeks ago!”

“A few weeks ago?!” Isabel doesn’t understand. How can they have only just started dating? “Dios mío…so you’re _not_ getting married?”

Eddie does a double take. “Not yet, no.”

Buck whips his head around, eyes wide. “Not yet? So we’re gonna get married?”

Isabel chuckles at the wonder in his voice, wondering how on earth these two have only just realised their feelings for one another when it’s so obvious that they’re in love.

She watches in silent amusement as Eddie’s face switches from confused, to panic, to a fondness reserved only for the man stood next to him. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he blinks up at Buck. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, his voice is barely above a whisper as he says, “Well, I would like to think it’s a possibility.”

Buck’s expression is overwhelmingly soft, warmth radiating from his smile. “Someday…yeah, I’d like that.”

Eddie chuckles, looking happier than Isabel remembers seeing him in a long time. “No rush. We’ve got our whole lives.” Buck nods at that, dipping his head down to capture Eddie’s smile in a sweet kiss that has Eddie swaying into Buck when they separate.

Now that she comes to think about it, that’s the first time Isabel has ever seen them kiss.

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. “How has it taken this long for you two to realise you’re madly in love?”

Buck looks sheepish at that, eyes flickering down as Eddie takes his hand and twines their fingers together. He shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“You can thank me.” Shannon’s voice suddenly pipes up from the kitchen doorway as she makes her way back over towards them. She has a proud smile on her face and Isabel is glad that there appears to be no negativity between the trio. Then again, this whole time she’d thought Eddie was already dating Buck and everybody knows that Buck and Shannon are close friends. Shannon smiles at her, a sparkle in her eyes. “These two would’ve remained oblivious to their feelings for the rest of their lives, probably, if it wasn’t for me talking some sense into them.”

Eddie scoffs lightly, but he’s smiling still.

It’s later on in the day, the rest of the family have finally arrived and everyone is gathered in the living-room after enjoying a lovely Thanksgiving dinner, when conversation returns to the new couple. Or, rather, the old couple as far as everybody else in the family is concerned.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but you’re seriously telling me that you two weren’t already dating last Christmas?” Savanna, one of Eddie’s cousins, questions as she leans forward in her seat. Eddie and Buck are curled up together on the couch, Buck tucked comfortably under Eddie’s arm.

They were already cute together, before Isabel realised they weren’t a couple, and now that they definitely are and are openly affectionate with one another Isabel finds them much cuter. She has to admit, she’s slightly relieved that they weren’t already dating because that would mean they’d felt uncomfortable revealing their relationship to her and that did sting at times.

At least now she understands that that wasn’t the case at all.

And they have no qualms with being open about their relationship around the family.

Eddie shakes his head at Savanna, sharing a brief, amused look with Buck. “Nope.”

“Really?” Savanna presses, “Not even when Buck was staying over at your house most nights of the week? Or when you got ill and Buck made Abuela’s special ‘cold and flu’ soup?”

“That’s just what friends do.” Buck defends but Shannon snorts from across the room, along with Alejandro and Marcos.

“No,” Shannon interrupts, “it’s not, Buck. When Eddie’s ill, I stay well away because I know how grumpy he gets.”

“Hey!” Eddie shoots her a playful glare, “I don’t get grumpy.”

“You kinda do, babe.” Buck laughs, poking at Eddie’s side. “You insulted everything I did.”

“No I did not!”

Christopher is giggling, sat happily on Marcos’ lap. “You did, dad. You told Bucky his soup was too salty and complained when he gave you more blankets.”

Eddie turns his scowl towards his son, ignoring Buck’s gleeful laugh. “Traitor.” he mutters, clearly fighting back a smile.

“Seriously, then?” Alejandro pipes up. “You two really weren’t together before this?”

Buck shakes his head, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. “Nope. We really weren’t.” Eddie finally smiles too, ducking his head down to press a kiss to Buck’s temple and earning them both a chorus of ‘awe’s from everybody in the room.

Isabel smiles fondly, heart swelling in her chest. She glances around at her family, everyone smiling and serene, and feels incredibly lucky to be surrounded by so much love. “Well,” she says to the couple on the couch, meeting both of their eyes, “we’re all very happy for you both. You’re perfect for each other.”

Everybody cheers, some raising their glasses towards the couple, and Isabel chuckles at the matching flush that creeps onto both men’s faces as they glance at one another, smiles blinding.

It’s been a strange Thanksgiving, unexpected in a way, but Isabel couldn’t be happier than she is in this moment – especially for her favourite grandson, who has finally found a love that so clearly runs true and deep. She wishes them the best for the future (and secretly hopes that this time next Thanksgiving they really will be announcing their engagement).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually american so like...have 0 experience of Thanksgiving so sorry if this isn't what y'all expected
> 
> I have a list of like 6+ ideas from y'all for me to write in this series...I can't believe so many of you like this au?! feel free to send other things you want to see written in this au, though, and I'll see what I can do <3


End file.
